Ducimus
Ducimus is the brother of Primus. He is part of the Two Leaders. The first transformer he created was Dwagon. He made the Duci Planet Key and gave them to Dwagon for protection. He was side neutral, although he supported the Autobots. Biography Creation Ducimus and his brother, Primus, were created one million B.C. Their sparks were formed from leftover energy from the universe being created. Around their sparks came bits of metal from asteroids that formed around them. They made hands to shape and form other peices of metal. They now had bodies. They programmed themselves to be able to transform if they could scan what they would like to transform into. Primus saw Earth and he scanned that and transformed into a planet. This planet was called Cybertron. Ducimus scanned Primus and transformed into the planet of Ducimath. They created an organization called the Two Leaders. The Two Leaders Ducimus and his brother decided to create a two-transformer organization. This led them to create The Two Leaders. They made plans on how to create others of their kind using their sparks. They used the energy of their sparks to create other planet. They created Velocitron, Gigantion, and the Jungle Planet for their kind to live on. They worked on those planets for years wondering when they would be perfect. One day Primus placed a piece of metal on Earth and used his spark to shape it and form it, and then bring it to life. He made another transformer. The transformer wandered around until it saw a raptor. He scanned it and transformed. Transformers Because of Primus's creation, Primus transformed into Cybertron where he created other transformers and they left to discover the three other planets. Ducimus had not yet created a transformer, but was still trying. The transformers on Cybertron were happy as can be, until they split into Autobots and Decipticons. There was a great war between them and the Autobots were forced to use the Cyber Planet Keys in the battle. They were given extra strength and firepower. Autobots from all the other planets came to help the Cybertronians. Ducimus wanted to help, but didn't know which to help. To him, they were all transformers. In a sudden attempt, he created Dwagon, his first transformer. Dwagon was sent down to hear both sides and side with the greater cause. Dwagon became an Autobot, and so did Ducimus. They both battled until the decipticons were destroyed, all but one, who was in hiding. Other Transformers Ducimus created his own line of Autobots to protect the galaxy. They were called the Duci Autobots. The leader was Dwagon, holder of the Duci Planet Key, fragments of the spark of Ducimus that would give one power.. They lived on the planet of Ducimath. They lived peacefully, until they heard a call for help. A rouge Decepticon, Gigamur, was attacking the Autobots of Cybertron and was attacking Cybertron itself. The battle waged until only Gigamur was standing. Dwagon came to battle and fought and defeated Gigamur with the power of the Duci Planet Key. This caused the transformers in hiding on Cybertron to take four ships and go to different planets. The ''Ogyia'' went to Velocitron. The ''Hyperborea'' went to the Jungle Planet. The ''Lemuria'' went to Gigantion. The ''Atlantis'' went to Earth. Each ship held one of Primus's Cyber Planet Keys to create a link between all the planets. The Duci Planet Key also had a special bind between the others. As long as Dwagon had the Key he could locate any of the other keys. He could also use the power of the Key to warp to the location of any other of the keys to protect them from being stolen. Dwagon swore to protect the Keys and he sent some of his Autobots to each planet to protect the Key of that planet. Beast Wars Autobot Ducimus was fighting the Decepticons and the Predacons. He created armies of Duci Autobots and sent them to Cybertron using the Duci Planet Key. He was a base for the Autobots. One day, a Predacon ship came trying to take the base. They were surprised when he transformed. He swiped at the ship and there was a course of lightning through him. His eyes shut off, and turned on as red. He was no longer an Autobot. He was a Predacon. Predacon During the years of the Beast Wars, Ducimus strayed from the Autobots to the side of the Predacons. He began creating Predacons instead of Autobots and became a base for the Predacons. Autobot Earth Gets Involved Spark of the Elder Behind the scenes Category:Articles by General Grham Category:Characters Category:Males